Oh, It is Love
by TealCandyes
Summary: .Oneshot. How love came to be from a heated training session, the lack of toothpaste, and most importantly, Sai performing the Heimlich maneuver on poor Naruto- SasuNaru. R&R.


_**Oh, It is Love...**_

...and the Heimlich Maneuver...

...and a very jealous Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto eagerly kicked his ramen-printed bed sheets off of his lithe, toned frame and rushed into the bathroom to shower. His heart was pounding in his chest, his cheeks flushed with anticipation. _Morning solo training. Eat ramen. _He smiled brightly to himself._ Meet Sasuke._

In what seemed like four months, 3 weeks, and two days, Naruto finally realized why he had the urge to look at Sasuke secretly, why his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest when the former rogue was around, why he cried when he thought about the possibility of losing his best friend_- oh, it is love._

And it was seriously driving him crazy. The Kyuubi vessel had had sleepless nights where all he thought of were the well-built chest and alluring, onyx eyes (then he woke up with dirty, crusty pants, and that was not sexy). But he never actually planned to tell his teammate. It was too risky- if he ever attempted to confess and got rejected, he wouldn't be able to face Sasuke with the same manly honor. And he could also say goodbye to their already fragile friendship.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his breakfast (which consisted of instant ramen and half a bowl of stale white rice) and grabbed his kunai, his headband, and whatever else he needed. Securing his artillery, the blonde pulled his unzipped sweater a little tighter. His eyes darted to the open sky peeking through his window- mildly sunny with just the right amount of fluffy stuff to provide shade.

_Today will be a good day. _Pink lips curled into a grin_. Hopefully._

Morning training went be extremely fast, other than a few distractions ( Kiba barging in, screaming for Akamaru, then Lee had to sprint over and challenge him to a spar, which he cleverly avoided by telling him that Kiba was looking for a battle). Naruto sighed, his usual grin faltering while he waited for his ramen pensively in the small food stall.

He was going to see _Sasuke_, so why did he feel so-…?

"And two bowls of shio ramen for the blonde." The brown-haired waitress in front of him cooed sweetly, pulling him out of his dour thoughts. She gave him a sultry smirk (Naruto mentally grimaced- she must be one of the new hired help) and waggled her index finger in his face. "Now now, you shouldn't let the food wait." The brunette then walked back with a lilt in her hips- which the fox totally ignored. He just didn't have the heart to tell her that everyone else knew he was strictly dickly.

"Hey dickless." A smooth, taunting voice prodded at his ears. "Why so down?"

Naruto scowled, tongue peeking out of his lips. "Oh shut up Sai. Leave me alone." He then turned and began to gulp down massive amounts of steaming noodles, ignoring the nagging presence sitting like a bitch next to him.

"Looks like dickless is kind of OOC today." The body-hairless, mister abs ink-head _thing _dubbed as Sai snickered, his usually dull pupils glinting with amusement_._

Naruto's head snapped to retort, his eyebrows furrowed, but then slackened into confusion. "Wait, what's _OOC_?"

Sai sighed, sneering. "Nothing you'll ever understand, _noob_."

The fox hissed. "Shut it girly boy. Go jump off a cliff." The blonde sighed, downing the remains of his last bowl of ramen.

"I'd rather not. So…when are you going to tell Sasuke you absolutely love him and want to suck his-?" At this point, he was interrupted by the poor blonde (who was choking and trying todislodge a fishcake from his esophagus). Sai blinked in one momentary, nano-second of guilt before wrapping his arms around the thin blonde's waist and pressing, hard, onto his upper abdomen, until Naruto regurgitated the mushy meat.

"Fuck. You. Sai." The blonde gasped, taking gulps of air.

The artist smiled eerily (fake, as ever). "_Anytime_, dickless."

* * *

Sasuke was having a terrible, horrible, I'm-going-to-jump-off-a-cliff-so-fuck-you morning. First thing after showering, he had the misfortune of running out of Colgate Fresh Mint toothpaste with whitening strips. Then, his dryer broke in the middle of the cycle that contained his training clothes.

Thus, he was forced to run to the grocery store and coin laundry with morning breath, in a normal _white_ (it was against his code to wear normal white clothes) T-shirt and faded jeans, just to start off his typical day. Needless to say, he felt unattractive.

Even worse than that combined though, was seeing the creepy artist guy Sai hugging his beautiful fishcake. _The son-of-a-biznatch, how dare he…!_

_ Count to ten- thou shall not kill thy neighbor. _Oh screw that. Sai didn't even live in his neighborhood anyway! The renegade ninja stomped noisily to Ichiraku ramen stand, but caught himself halfway.

_Wait…what if Naruto is turned off by my bad breath…?_

With that, his morning had gone much worse.

However, he swore to himself that he was going to get Naruto- after all his misfortunes cleared up. And that meant after lunch training, damnit.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto pondered aloud. His beautiful sky blue orbs darted around nervously, tapered fingers playing with a lock of his hair.

A voice behind him whispered deeply, "Looking for me, dobe?" The blonde gasped and backed up, only to bump into a chiseled torso.

"Ah! S-Sasuke, you're late, teme!"

"Technically, no. I was here approximately thirty minutes and twenty-nine seconds ago," he 'hmm'ed lightly, "but details don't matter."

"Uhm…yeah, okay." Naruto was entranced by those onyx eyes staring deep into his own. His hands found their way into Sasuke's locks while the Uchiha secured Naruto with hands wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. This felt so right and maybe Sasuke felt the same way he did;

Their lips were so close; Naruto needed only a few more centimeters until they touched-

But Sasuke pushed him away, and then turned his back to the confused fox. "What was that for?" Naruto snarled, arms flailing. Sasuke ignored him.

"Why was Sai touching you this morning?" The Uchiha demanded, back still facing Naruto.

The blonde blinked, then crossed his arms in a placated manner. "This morning…," he seemed to ponder this a few more moments, then, "Oh! That was when he used the Heimlich maneuver 'because I was choking!"

Sasuke snorted disbelievingly. This was not what he was expecting. Seriously? _Heimlich maneuver_? Well, it would make sense, since Naruto wasn't necessarily hugging the artist back, just flailing and grabbing his own throat-

Relief flooded him.

Sasuke then turned to the blonde. His lips curled into a small smile; Naruto was stunned. Before his mind could process what was happening, the onyx-haired ninja had smashed his lips onto the blonde's, mouth moving greedily against those soft lips. Naruto snapped out of his confusion and slowly began responding, deepening their kiss with tongues. Sasuke could feel the vibration coming out of their moans, and just as he was about to make the next move,

-Naruto pulled away.

"Dobe? Why did you stop?"

"Sasuke." The voice was serious and determined. "Do you really actually like like me, or are you just using me?" Naruto knew he sounded pretty whiny right now, but he needed to know. He wasn't going to get himself tangled into some messed up romance with unrequited love.

The Uchiha's brows furrowed. "Naruto, you have to understand." He gently cupped Naruto's chin, "I don't just like you, dobe. I _love _you. You might not love me as much as I love you right now, but-…"

He was cut off by a loud, carefree laugh. He blinked owlishly, frazzled.

"That was all I needed to know, teme." And then he had his arms full of a beautiful, foxy blonde, whose lips were pressed tightly against his as they started another tongue war.

**The End

* * *

**

**EOSRant**: LOL, and then Sakura was quietly watching them from behind a tree, hell-bent on revenge….JK. Boohoo, _PLEASE REVIEW_. D; I'm dying of the lack of reviews. I love you guys~!

[So please review]. ;D But flames hurt my feelings...?


End file.
